Broken Smile
by Neokie
Summary: They found her in the road, they don't know a damn thing about her, only that's she's youkai. And no matter what happens, she'll show a broken smile in the end. GokuxOC Rated for swearing and slightly descriptive gore.
1. A complete Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or it's characters. Kanatu is my character though based on another character that does not belong to me.

xXxXxXx

Another lively day in Shangi-La, another day to live while hiding in fear of the berserk Youkai on the loose. But then again, that's also why these four are going west. To stop the rage of Youkai and return peace to Shangri-La. At least, that is if they can stand each other long enough to get to India.

"DAMNIT BOTH OF YOU URUSAI!"

Came the voice of an angry priest. The shout rang through the woods as it startled some animals. A few shock birds fleed the scene afraid of what could happen if they lingered there. "Ah ha ha, now now." The demon slayer commented, smiling as he drove. The brunette in the back threw his hands in the air flustered as he sat back down, arms crossed his chest as he looked the opposite direction of the crimson hair next to him.

"This sucks, and I'm hungry." Goku said as he sighed, looking at the trees they passes. Sanzo held his forehead as his head shook back and forth. Gojyo shrugged and placed his hands behind his head as the ciggerate in his mouth stayed. "So when do we get to the next town Hakkai?" Hakkai smiled, turning his head back to his companion. "In about a few hours or so."

"Damnit Hakkai keep your eyes on the road!"

"Oh, quite sorry Sanzo."

"Hey look there's someone in the road!" Goku exclaimed pointing as the jeep came to a complete stop, inches from the fallen figure's body. Stepping out of the vheicle, the four examined the body. Pulling down the hood they found out it was a young girl, seeming to be younger then Goku by at least a year. Hakkai noticed something but kept it quiet as Goku set the girl against a tree. She had Youkai power limiters on her right ankle and left ear. Also a headband aross her forehead like Goku's. A youkai. So what was she doing here?

"What do you think?" Gojyo said scratching the back of his head. "She's cute, in a way." Sanzo shook his forehead as Hakkai made a comment with a smile. "She looks like she just fainted from hunger. Nothing that serious but I think we should help her." Goku's mouth hung low "THAT'S THE WORST!' Goku said making a horrific face. "Let's take her with us! Please Sanzo!" Sanzo pulled out his paper fan, landing a direct hit on Goku's head.

"BAKA SARU!" He yelled shaking his head as Goku held his head, jerking back tears. "Ow that hurt! What did you do that for! You're the worst! Abusive droopy eyes!" Sanzo shook his head. "Fine, we'll take her with us to the inn in the town and see what happens from there."

Sitting in the back with them between Goku and Gojyo the sat the girl as she remained unconcious. They continued driving until a few hours later, a few miles outside of town they encountered a Youkai troupe. "Hakkai, watch the girl, Gojyo come with me." Sanzo said loading his gun as the Youkai charged. As the corpses lay on the ground one of them before dying had fear in his eyes as he spotted the girl. Poitning at her he exclaimed. "You're carrying a curse with you! Worse then humans!" That was all he got to say before being decapacitated by Gojyo who let out a smirk.

"Wonder what he meant by a curse." He said, putting away his shakujou as Hakkai shrugged. "It does look awkward though, four men and a girl." Goku shrugged. "WHo cares? Let's just go. I'm still hungry." Sanzo shook his head as they got back in the jeep. A thought crossed his mind. COuld there be a reason this girl was in the road? If so, he would get answers later, when she was better.

As they got to the inn Gojyo volunteered to carry the girl to a room but Sanzo shook his head, annoyed at the thought of fufilling Gojyo's perverted goal. "Goku you wanna do it?" Goku shrugged and nodded. "Yeah." Hakkai smiled. "i'll help you." Carrying the girl Goku walked into a room followed by Hakkai. Gojyo sat back on a chair as Sanzo shook his head, turning the page to a newspaper.

Inside the room Goku set the girl on the bed, staring at her for a moment as Hakkai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong?" He asked and Goku shrugged. "Not sure, she just looks...So familiar..." Goku sighed and sat down by the bedside as Hakkai pulled up her shirt as Goku's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"When we found her I noticed she had quite a few wounds. I'm going to wrap them up."

Hakkai smiled and Goku turned red, facing the opposite direction. An hour later Hakkai finished up and smiled. "You can look now." Goku nodded and turned again, staring at the girl's face. "She has quite a few scars all around her body." Hakkai commented, a frown on his face. "Come on, let's go eat." He smiled and Goku grinned at the thought of food.

"Give me back my pork Gojyo!" Goku shouted, trying to grasp his food back from the water sprite. Gojyo smirked and gobbled it down as Goku sulked, now yelling at him as Hakkai and Sanzo watched. Sanzo, having enough patience for the both of them whacked them on the head, shaking his head afterwards. "Eat..Quietly..."

hakkai smiled as Goku rubbed his head and sat back down, Gojyo shrugged and placed his chin on his head. "So..What are we gonna do about the girl?" Sanzo shrugged, cross his arms and closing his eyes. "We'll ask her questions later, anyway, who's gonna watch her? Goku?" He asked and looked around for the saru, finding no one where the child was last seen, the plate of food also gone. "I think I know where he went Sanzo, don't worry." Hakkai said with a smile.

xXxXxXxX 


	2. She knows what I am, But she

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or it's characters

xXxXxXxXxX

Later that night Hakkai walked into the room and found Goku asleep with his head on the girl's bedside, an empty plate on the floor beside the chair. Something popped into Hakkai's head at that sight and an image flashed in his head. A younger version of Goku, with longer hair resembling Seiten Taisen, handcuffs around his neck and wrists was asleep a similar bedside with what seemed to be the Younger Prince of War himself, Nataku sleeping. 500 years ago, that was in Nataku's time, so Goku...Could he have come from that time? It would make sense about where Sanzo had found him...

Hakkai shook it off and couldn't help but notice the similar ressemblence to right now and before. Hakkai smiled and placed a blanket on Goku as he sat in the corner, asleep. The next morning Hakkai opened one eye and found the girl and Goku talking.

"So what's your name?"

"...Kanatu."

"I'm Goku, what were you doing in the middle of the road like that?"

"I was the middle of the road?...I can't remember..."

"Aw it's okay, don't worry we're here now so you don't have to worry about a thing."

Goku grinned and Kanatu nodded hesitently. Hakkai smiled and stretched, pretending he had just woken up. "So I see you're up, I'm Hakkai, and you are?" Kanatu paused for a moment then just opened her mouth. "Kanatu." "Well Miss Kanatu, welcome." He smiled and Kanatu nodded again.

Sanzo and Gojyo came into the room a week later and Hakkai, Goku, and Kanatu sitting down, silence. Kanatu's appearence was odd enough for a girl at the last. Pants with the ankles ripped off, a sweater that covered her hands, a shirt underneath that was stained with blood, shoes that looked worn out, and the Youkai power limiters around her ear and ankle. Reaching down she lifted the right part of her pants, revealing braces around them.

Sighing she shook her head and closed her eyes, looking at the ground. "Sorry if I've been a burden." Sanzo watched as Hakkai and Goku both shook their heads, Goku making the comment. "You haven't been a burden at all!" Kanatu's expression changed to a shocked one as she stood up immediately. "R-Really?" Goku nodded and grinned. "You're fun having around!"

Kanatu's expression changed as she looked up, her face abit flushed of color. Sanzo smirked as did Gojyo who made a comment. "Besides, Goku's sure been happy since you've been around." Sanzo nodded as did Hakkai with a smile. Goku had his face flushed of color and glared at Gojyo but shook his head, agreeing with them. She smiled and the day went by, no one had even kept track of the time. The sun set and they all retired to their rooms.

Later that night Goku found Kanatu on the balcony outside. Approaching her he heard a soft sigh. "You need something?" Kanatu asked as she turned around and faced him. Goku shook his head and stood next to her. Looking at the sky he noticed the stars around. "I guess this place gets the most stars at night. " He said, trying to make conversation. Kanatu nodded slightly.

Goku bit down on his lip and finally said something he wanted to say. "Please don't freak out but... I'm...Kanatu... I'm a Youkai!" Kanatu looked towards Goku with widened eyes, but not a scared look. She looked at the ground then back up. She smiled. "It's okay. Really." Goku looked her in the eye and searched for the truth. He found it and nodded to himself.

He looked at the ground wtih clecnehed fists. He had to find out what else she thought of him. It was like a feeling he needed to know. "Kanatu..I know we've just met but what do you see when you look into the eyes of a heretic?..I..I mean me." Kanatu looked at him and a gentle smile crept on her mouth.

"What I see? What I see into those golden eyes... A trustworthy friend. Someone who will never betray you and care about you till the end. Someone anyone can tell everything and anything without a second thought. And also..Someone with a bottomless pit for a stomach." Kanatu laughed as Goku smiled slightly. "Thanks." Kanatu nodded and kissed Goku on the cheek slightly before walking back into the room. Goku had his face flushed of color as he placed his hand on his cheek. Taking in what had just happened.

He grinned slightly to himself and fell asleep on the balcony looking at the stars. What both of them didnt know was that Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo were all watching them from the rooftop. Convinient place to watch the stars and people on the balcony. Hakkai smiled and Gojyo shook his head. "Damn he's good." Gojyo said as Sanzo shook his head. "Who really cares?" The night faded away into an inky black silence after that. 


	3. Trusts me still even if I hurt her?

Oh hi again. Anyway I revised this because it was too short and fast-paced as Angelic Fire8 said.. Anyway that's why I decided to redo it. Anyway...Disclaimer anyone?

Gojyo: ..Uh..What do you know time to go find some lady friend. -runs off-

Hakkai: Um..I have to attend to Hakuryu. -sweatdrops and exits stage left-

Sanzo: ...The three heads are calling me. -lies, runs-

Me: -turns to Goku- Well?

Goku: I have to go eat? -runs off-

Me: Once again I have Kanatu do the disclaimer.

Kanatu: But I'm bleeding.

Me: You won't have to do it next chapter because you'll be unconcious anyway.

Kanatu: Oh alright. Neokie does not own Saiyuki because if she did I think I'd be in the real anime.

Me: Good job.

xXxXxXxXxX

Goku woke up early in the morning, a blanket wrapped around him. He yawned and stretched, looking around. He saw Gojyo was already outside because the other bed was empty. He looked into the knapsack and found his clothes missing. Panicking he asked Hakkai who was wearing other clothes then his usual attire. Sanzo and Gojyo were the same. yet the Maten Scripture was safe and sound at least.

Gojyo snickered and mimcked kissing sounds. "Monkey boy's in love. Ooh.. Kissy, kissy!" He teased, laughing as Goku tried to charged. "Hakkai make him stop!" He whined to the elder. Hakkai laughed and smiled. "Ahahaha, now, now. Both of you." Goku shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the forest, wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans. He was now pissed at Gojyo and bewildered. So now Goku was feeling mixed emotions. Anger, embaressed, confused, and most of all...Hungry.

Goku walked around, wondering where his clothes had gone and how Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo had witnessed the event last night. He shrugged and paused as he saw Kanatu by the river, bending over and dipping something into it. He jumped down from the tree he was watching her from and noticed something in her hands. His pants. No wonder why he couldn't find them in the room and had to resort to wearing shorts the innkeeper had stored away. He also noticed some of Sanzo, Hakkai's, and Gojyo's clothes.

"Kanatu...Thanks."

"..You're welcome."

Kanatu smiled slightly and Goku shrugged, sitting down next to her. "Yeah I guess." Kanatu nodded and flapped Goku's pants out. Folding them she placed the pair into a bag as she did with the other clothes. Picking the bag up she smiled. "Let's go back." Goku nodded and stood. They both walked back to the inn talking the rest of the way.

Late that day the Sanzo Ikkou went to explore, leaving Kanatu at the inn. They encountered more youkai who they quickly destroyed. But the last one had Goku up by his neck, taking him by suprise Goku dropepd the nyoi-boa dn failed, trying to escape. Goku bit down on his lip, gasping for air as the youkai strangled him. Sanzo cursed and aimed, trying not to hit Goku. He fired and killed the youkai but Goku fell on the ground. The trio ran over to the monkey king and found him gasping for air. He fell over in a daze as the side of his head bleed.

"Grazing. Nothing big. " Sanzo muttered angrily as Hakkai smiled. "It's alright. Nothing alittle chi manipulation won't fix." Concentrating his chi he closed the wound which stopped the bleeding. Goku opened his eyes immediately and sat up. He blinked and held his head. "Ah what happened...?" He asked as Hakkai smiled. "See?" Both Gojyo and Sanzo scracthed the back of their heads as they all walked back. As they caught sight of the inn that was when the gates of Hell opened. Goku fell on his knees screaming out in pain. A vague image appeared in his head. A young boy and girl. They looked so alike. Long hair, eyes the same as himself. The prince of war and...Kanatu? How could that be possible? He thought to himself as the pain didn't subside. He looked up immediately and lashed out at the hand who had touched him and found Kanatu, her now bleeding hand drawn back and a worried look on her face."...Goku?"

Goku's screaming didn't stop until the power limiter broke. Hakkai and Gojyo had their mouths hanging open in disbelief as they witnessed the monkey king transform back into his original state. Sanzo gritted his teeth. "Damn. Just hold him still for me." Sanzo muttered, ripping off the Maten Sutra. Kanatu stood in front of Sanzo. "Please, let me do something first." Something about Kanatu changed Sanzo's perspective as he nodded hesitantly. Kanatu bowed her head gratefully and pulled out her katana. Seiten Taisen had that glint in his eyes. Bloodlust and murder were the only thing on his mind. The one known as Goku was completely shut off. He charged at the closet thing. Kanatu. His claws extended he stabbed forward as Kanatu jumped back and dodged. She landed on one knee and clenched the dirt in her hand. Trembling she stood back up.

Fear was reflected in her eyes and that was what Seiten also hungered for. Fangs bared he jumped at Kanatu and the dust covered the field. Sanzo shileded himself with his arm as did Hakkai and Gojyo. The three of them lowered their arms and saw two figures still standing. A faint sound was heard. Dripping fresh blood. There they both stood. Kanatu and Seiten Taisen. Kanatu took in ragged breaths, stumbling back as blood dripped from her hand. Seiten licked his lips and reared his head back, roaring as he charged once more. Sanzo gritted his teeth and raised his pistol but Hakkai lowered her hand, shaking his head. Sanzo cursed and put away the gun, watching. Kanatu swallowed the lump in her throat and held the katana in front of her in a defensive position.

Seiten bit on the blade and showed no signs of pain, grabbing it and releasing it from Kanatu's grip. She stumbled back and he took this opportunity to attack again. He tackled her and they fell past the bushes. Seiten flew back from the bushes and Kanatu stood back up. Holding her side. Once more he charged with the final blow and it all went black. Kanatu leaned agianst him, breathing heavily. Seiten froze in his tracks, his teeth digging into Kanau's shoulder. His pupils turned small as Kanatu whispered something into his ear, smiling.

"I trust you. Remember that. No matter what you are, I won't be scared. I'm not sure what I am myself. Funny, isn't it?" She laughed slightly and fell, slipped into a black unconciousness.

Seiten Taisen couldn't believe it. All traces of bloodlust and murder had disappeared from his mind. The only thing that mattered was Kanatu. Only her. Nothing seemed to make sense. He stepped back and held his head, yelling out in pain. Sanzo yelled out loud as he summoned a diamend, it fell upon Seiten's head and the Youkai turned back to Son Goku. Goku did not fall unconcious this time, he stumbled back, falling on one knee. He saw her on the ground and rushed over to Kanatu. Yelling out her name. "Kanatu! Kanatu! Please get up!" Hakkai and Gojyo ran over as did Sanzo. "Don't move her Goku you'll only increase in the blood loss." Hakkai said looking at her wound.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x 


	4. What am I feeling?

Who's doing disclaimer?

Gojyo: Can't Kanatu do it again?

Me: She unconcious and recovering evilness. 

Gojyo: Damn. -runs off anyway-

Me: Darnit not again.

Hakkai: ;; Have to calm Sanzo down. -runs off-

Sanzo: ...Have to shoot someone. -walks off-

Me: -looks at Goku who has one hand on the handle of the door- Hold it.

Goku: Do I have to?

Me: Unless you want me to kill off in the story. -smiles-

Goku: ...Disclaimer: Neokie does not own Saiyuki or else she'd do terrible things to us in the anime. -shudders-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Goku nodded to Hakkai and stepped back, He choked back sobs and tears. He thought he could control his powers. He promised himself nothing like that would ever happen, and he wouldn't end up hurting anyone dear to him. He shook his head and fled the scene, before anyone could see his tears. A pain jabbed into his back but he felt like this was what he should do, as much as his heart yearned him to go back to Kanatu and help, he felt he had to run. He stoppped immediately as he reached the river. He sat down and held his knees, burying his face as he hid soft sobs.

Meanwhile back at the inn Kanatu was laid into a bed. She took in ragged breaths slowly each time, one after another as the bleeding failed to stop. Hakkai worked his best, using chi to stop the bleeding every few moments. But the wound continued bleeding once it was closed. Kanatu let out a yelp of pain after she coughed up more blood. She opened her eyes slowly, though it hurt as much as being pelted attack after another by enraged youkai.

Gojyo and Sanzo both waited outside the room. Sanzo, getting impatient and feeling unsure about Goku stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Going to find Goku?" Gojyo asked, leaning against the wall. Sanzo shook his head. "...Why?" "Ha I win, two points. Anyway, this seems like the best choice right now. Who knows what that Saru's doing.." Gojyo replied, shaking his head. Sanzo nodded and walked out, looking for the monkey king.

Hakkai's frown faded into a smile as he stepped back from the bed and it's bloodstained sheets. He had finally stopped the bleeding but and Kanatu seemed fine. He wiped the blood from his hands with a cloth and looked at Hakuryu who had jumped down from the chair next to him. "That should do it for now." Hakkai sighed as he carefully pulled off the bloodstained sheets from the bed. "But I still wonder.." He said to himself as Hakuryu let out a 'kyu'.

Earlier after they had picked her up. A Youkai had called her a curse. Why and what did he mean by that Hakkai still wondered. He placed a hand on her forehead and images were sent through his mind in a blur. Nataku, five hundred years ago, Kanatu, and Goku? It seemed so real. Maybe it had happened five hundred years ago. But as the images went by Hakkai saw something unpleasant to most human eyes. Fire everywhere, blood stained the dirt on the ground. In the middle of it all, Kanatu stood. Slits for the pupils of her eyes as Seiten Taisen. Hakkai kept up his moral as it sent a shiver down his spine.

A curse, in the form of something beautiful. Like a black rose. It's beauty may enchant you, but it's thorns, can seal your fate in red blood. Hakkai held his head as the images faded. He glanced at Kanatu and then replayed the images in his head. It couldn't be possible. Could it? He shook his head and walked out of the room in a daze, Hakuryu tagged along as he glanced back at the girl then walked out, following Cho Hakkai.

Sanzo walked past bushes and shrub, a frown on his face. The money couldn't have ran that far could he? Especially after that little incident. Sanzo shook his head and looked around, hearing the sound of rushing water brought him to Goku's location. he held his head in annoyance, appraoching him. He kicked him slightly on the leg and waited for a reaction. "Hey saru, come on." He muttered. Goku muttered something in his knees and moved around slightly.

This only resulted in Sanzo's patience meter dropping like crazy. He shook his head. "..Goku. Come on." he said quickly and strictly this time. The look on Goku's face as he looked up would have broken almost anyone's heart. But Sanzo wasn't anyone. He was considered someone closer to God then you could imagine. The look on Goku's face, was broken. It felt as if your spirit was dead if you had seen into the eyes of the little heretic, the cheerfuly moneky king's eyes were filled with tears, overflowing.

Sanzo couldn't help but feel sorry, showing slight emotion. He bent over to Goku and smirked. Patting his head with his right hand. "She'll be fine. Don't worry." Sanzo tried to smile. Goku shook his head frantically. "But it's because of me she got hurt! Don't you hate me! Why doesn't anyone hate me for that! I don't get it! I said I'd get stronger. Stronger enough to protect my friends from anything, including myself!" Tears refused to fall anymore as Goku tried to cry. But he had cleaned himself dry.

Sanzo shook his head. "Look, it's not your fault. Things happen for a reason and the only thing you're able to do is move on moron. Now come on. Let's go." Sanzo stood up, removing his hand from Goku's head, he extended it out the the monkey king. Goku felt the warmth on the sunlight again, he had gotten something like that of a feeling from when Kanatu met his eyes. He nodded and grabbed the hand, pulling himself up, he followed the priest.

Gojyo and Hakkai exhcnaged glances, Gojyo was the one to break first.

"Well?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on Hakkai, she gonna be okay or not? Can't stand seeing someone as annoying as Goku broken or torn like that."

"I supposed you're right. Well, I got the bleeding to stop, she seems fine now. But when I touched her forehead...Images..."

"Sped around in your head?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"The same thing happened to me. That feeling you got from Seiten taisen...I got that when the images flashed into my head."

Hakkai nodded and they both fell silent. A glimpse of Sanzo and Goku approached them both as the sunset lowered beyond the mountains.

And we end with the beautiful sunset. 


	5. I don't even know

Me: Anyway we're back again. Next chapter you'll find out all about Kanatu and more. So... -claps hands together- Who wants to do the disclaimer? And no same excuses like in chapter 3. 

Goku: ...I'm really hungry?

Me: That works. -shrugs-

Goku: WHOOPEE! -runs off-

Gojyo: Damn.. I have to go shopping. -runs off-

Hakkai stands there and sweatdrops as Sanzo has an evil look in his eyes. Sanzo reaches for banishing gun. Hakkai grows worried and raises hand.

Hakkai: I'll do it this time. -sweatdrops-

Me: Thank you. 

Hakkai: Yare yare...Disclaimer: Neokie does not own Saiyuki.

Sanzo: Finally.

Me: Oh and I edited some chapters if you want to know.

Sanzo: They don't wanna know.

Me: How do you know?

Sanzo: -loads pistol-

Me: -blinks- Nevermind.

xXxXxXxX 

Goku sat by the fireside, hugging his knees to his face. Sanzo remained seated at the table, reading the newspaper and wearing his glasses. Goku glanced at the door where Kanatu still lay asleep. The third day and she hadn't woken up yet since the incident. Gojyo walked into through the inn door, lugging a bag over his shoulder. He slammed it down onto the table unintentionally. Sanzo ignored it even as the table creaked, threatening to break in half. He continued reading and turned the page. Gojyo set himself down in a chair and looked around. He scratched the back of his crimson head and let out a half-sigh.

Hakkai of course came last into the room, a smile on his face that soon faded after he saw the quiet trio. Goku raised his head and looked over to him. "...Is..She still okay?" Hakkai nodded and smiled. "Don't worry. She's fine. The doctor said she'll wake up soon." Goku smiled and grinned, hope in the golden pupils of the heretic shined and Hakkai smiled. "Anyway. It's time for lunch." Sanzo commented, crushing the ciggerate into the ash tray. Goku's eyes widened as he grinned even wider. "Whoopee! Lunchtime!" He jumped into the air and nearly fell into the fireplace, he stumbled forward and away from the blazing fire.

Gojyo smirked and nodded, standing up from his seat and stretching. Looking outside towards the rain he raised an eyebrown and shook his head. "Damn it's still raining..." A small figure entered the room. Taller then Goku but shorter then Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo. Holding a tray with some cups she smiled, her brown hair fell to one side and her blue eyes twinkled. "I brought you some tea." She commented, setting it down on the table. Gojyo raised an eyebrow and approached the woman. "Hi...Mind telling me where your room is?" The woman stepped back in surpise then laughed with a smile. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm married."

Gojyo dropped his head and Sanzo appraoched from behind, whacking him on the back of the head with his harisen. "You should have looked at her left hand before asking stupid kappa." He shook his head and walked abck to the table. Gojyo glanced at the innkeeper's hand and found a ring as she walked out with a smile. Gojyo sighed and sat down as the Ikku sat down to eat. Goku devours nearly everything that was set in the table. Including a few other things... "Damnit saru! You ate a fork!" Gojyo yelled as Goku hit his chest and swallowed.

Goku let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "How was I supposed to know!" Gojyo shook his head only in response.

"I don't know maybe because forks are hard and pointy! Idiot!"

"Silence"  
Sanzo yelled, firing his banishing gun into the air, the bullet flew through the roof and didn't return. Goku and Gojyo held each other in fear of both the bullet and Sanzo while Hakkai tried to calm them down once more, stepping in as the peacemaker. "Ahahahaha. Now, now." He said, smiling as usual. Sanzo shook his head and sat down. Goku and Gojyo both retired to their rooms. On the way Goku looked inside Kanatu and smiled when he found her still there, sleeping, breathing, alive and not dead. He didn't want this to end up like wtih Toufa.

In the room Goku looked out the window. Gojyo smirked and approached the monkey, flicking him on the head. "Admit it, you're in love saru!" Goku rubbed his head and glared, standing up to Gojyo in response. "No I'm not! I just care about her okay!" Gojyo shrugged and sat down on his bed. "Same thing saru, same thing."

xXxXx

Kanatu winced as sweat poured down her forehead. The only thing she could hear in her mind was her heavy breathing and the rain that came down like hail. She found blurry images in her head as she remembered why and where she had been before widning up dragging herself on the dirt road.

Ooh...XFlashbackX

"Kanzeon Bosatsu! Kanzeon Bosatsu!"

Jiro Shin called, running down the hall. Entering the room he found the Goddess once again viewing the mortal world. She smirked and looked over. "Yes Jiro Shin? Ah yes I have a favor...Would you go find Kanatu for me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Jiro Shin nodded, bowing to her. "Yes my Goddess." He ran out of the room. Kanzeon walked over to the throne and feasted her eyes on Nataku. Placing her hands around his face she felt no emotion and frowned. "You wouldn't mind if I sent your counterpart over Nataku would you? Afterall, he still doesn't remember."

There she walked in. Kanatu wearing a white dress and blue vest. She appeared barefoot, bowing before Kannon. She rose and looked up at her. "What do you need Kannon?" Kanzeon smirked and walked over to Kanatu from Nataku. She placed her hand on Kanatu's head and spoke. "I need you to go to Earth. Watch over a certain Ikkou. They're currently heading west. Surely you remember the incident 500 years ago?" Kanatu shook her head and Kannon laughed. Of course, Kanatu had her memories of that incident erased. Kannon smirked.

"Then just go to Earth and find the Sanzo Ikkou. Tell them that you were sent by me. If you can remember long enough. Good luck." 

XxXxXxXxX 


	6. The Truth

Hey Neokie back with a new chapter. I dunno when I'll update again so I'll try to make this as long as I can until I fall asleep by the comp. Anyway Thank you for the reviews and I'll try to have another chapter up soon as after this so just sit tight. OKay disclaimer will be done by.. -pulls name out of hat- Goku.

Hakkai: -claps-

Sanzo: Get on with it saru.

Goku: Why me! I did it in Chapter 3...

Gojyo: Because...It's basic luck you idiot. Now do it.

Goku: Fine Neokie does not own Saiyuki becuase if she did Gojyo would really be a cockroach. -snickers-

Gojyo: ... Get back here! -chases Goku-

Neokie: Okay...I wouldn't really make Gojyo a cockroach. Honestly. -sweatdrops- Anyway here it is. Chapter... -counts with fingers- 6! Kanatu's past and how she came to be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A Youkai Village in India lived calm under the leadership of Gyumaoh. A youkai walking by the river found something washed up on shore. A baby Youkai. Seemingly familiar the Youkai took the infant under her care to raise under the powerful Gyumaoh. But everything went wrong as soon as the young one turned around twelve, around the time Goku was with Nataku and Konzen in Heaven. She went berserk, the slit in her eyes was scarred deep into the memory of the surviving Youkai who turned and told the tale to their offspring. How she ahd slaughtered them endlessly and left those who were not with Gyumaoh safe adn unharmed. The Youkai who had taken her in died with the memory of the slaughter burned into her mind as she died.

----

Fire ravaged the area as Youkai scattered far and wide, some screaming at the top of their lungs then being cut off by a ripping sound as blood splattered over the walls of some houses. She stood there wearing an empty fanged smirk in the middle of it all, Youkai corpses all around. The slit in her gold eyes appeared smaller then what some would consider normal. She held the arm of a Youkai in her right hand. Throwing it to the side. She lunged right, attacking another helpless Youkai.

A Youkai backed against the wall. Everything they tried to do ended up hopeless, stabbing her didnt work, the blades went through her like a ghost. How could this young Youkai she had found by a river do something monstrous like this? She should have left the child for the birds, she cursed and sweared at herself as she roared, charging at the girl and became am martyr, dying with her arms gone and throat ripped out.

xXxXxXxXx

"Then just go to Earth and find the Sanzo Ikkou. Tell them that you were sent by me. If you can remember long enough. Good luck." 

Kanzeon smirked and watched as Kanatu looked at her confused. "But...Why me? And what purpose would this fufill?" Kanzeon smiled and opened her mouth to reply. "It will fufill nothing at all but delay their trip to stop Gyumaoh." Jiro Shin opened his mouth to object to the Goddess but Kannon raised her hand, preventing him from speaking. "I know Jiro Shin. But if this journey ended that quickly I would find nothing to do up here again. I would be bored." Jiro Shin shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "Kanzeon Bosatsu..." Kanatu looked up at then glanced at Nataku. She smiled but shook her head, looking back to Kannon. "I don't really have a choice do I?" Kenzeon smirked and nodded. "You learn quick. Now go get changed." Kanatu nodded, walking towards the exit she paused in the middle of the doorway and glanced back at Nataku. 'Will you ever return to emotion and happiness Nataku?'

She thought to herself and walked down the hallway towards her room. Shaking her head. Kanzeon laughed and sat back down in her chair. Jiro Shin looked at her and shook his head. "What will really happen?" Kannon caught his eye and laughed. "You caught me. Anyway you know Kanatu is not realy human nor demon. Similar to Nataku but by a different way. She was created. Thrown into a river after being created for who knows why and left to drown. But life clinged to her. The way she was created or born as you may say is similar to the little monkey, but worse. She's a curse to put it straight. And only Youkai under Gyumaoh know this curse because they were victims of it. That's why Kanatu wears those power limiters. If they ever broke she would lose her sanity, like what is happening due to the minus wave. If she broke lose she could destroy and ravage those around her realted to Gyumaoh or under him for who knows how long... Intresting isn't it? Anyway, I wanna see if I can have some fun, sending her to the Sanzo Ikkou. It might be fun to how they react and if they grow attached anyway. If you really saw what Kanatu looked like...Boy you would be suprised."

Jiro Shin raised an eyebrow but spoke nothing more. He shrugged and Kanzeon watched as Kanatu walked in hesitantly. Wearing a blue skirt that came past her knees and stopped before her ankles, and a gray jacket. She held a katana to her chest with both hands as she walked towards Kanzeon. The metal of both her youkai limiters and right leg brace jingled slightly. She looked at Kanzeon and nodded. "I think I'm ready." Kannon nodded and sat up. "Of course you are. Okay now you might not come back for awhile...So are you sure aout this?" Kanatu glanced at Nataku and walked over. She bent down in front of her and grabbed Nataku's right hand, no response was shown as she whispered something and touched the back of his hand with her forehead. Standing up she looked at Kannon and nodded. "Now I am."

Kanzeon nodded, looking at Jiro Shin. "Prepare the transportation." Jiro Shin nodded, with a bow and nod he walked out of the room. Kanatu glanced at the pond full of lilly pads and flowers. Kannon stood next to her. "Have fun." Was the last two things she said before Jiro Shin returned and escorted Kanatu out of the room and building. He looked at her then shook his head, muttering something to himself as he cleaned something with a napkin. Looking at Kanatu he nodded. "We'll get you somehwere near the Sanzo Ikkou but you have to find them yourself. Sorry. Kanzeon's ways are intresting yet usually the most difficult." Kanatu nodded and smiled slightly. "I know. Thanks Jiro Shin." Jiro Shin nodded, a bright light appeared and Kanatu rose her arm, trying to see she saw nothing and fell into a black unconciousness.

Waking up later she found herself against a tree. Kanatu stood up, examining her surroundings. She began walking, cautious as she held her katana close to her chest. She continued like this for awhile. A few hours later Kanatu found herself nowhere, all there were, were trees all around. She sighed in frustration and paused for a moment, looking around. She herad a slight shuffle and turned around, reaching for the handle of her katana. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled out the blade, she tilted it at an angle and the sun bounced off of it, lighting a spot in the bushes. As if a instant cue or reaction a Youkai jumped from the bushes behind her. Kanatu ducked as the Youkai flew overhead, landing into the bushes in front of her. Kanatu threw the sheath to the side and jumped back, holding the blade in front of her in a defensive position. The Youkai stood up, looking at Kanatu, the empty eyes widened, a finger raised pointing in her direction. "You...You... Have you come back to cause more havoc to us! Gyumaoh will punish you!" He screamed, charging at her. Kanatu left her flank unguarded for a moment as she wondered what the Youkai had meant.

'Kanatu! Grab ahold of yourself!'

A voice rang inside her. She looked up and blocked the Youkai, kicking at his ankles he fell to the ground and with instinct stabbed the blade through his heart. The Youkai coughed up a small amount of blood and fell limp, hands spread onto the ground. Kanatu pulled her blade out, picking up the sheath and returning the katana into it's container. She continued walking, leaving the Youkai corpse. "There's...Probably more around..." Kanatu said to herself, aware of what was going on with Shangri-La and it's Youkai. She had learned and studied about it ever since she had overheard about it when Jiro Shin talked to Kanzeon one day. She continued walking, one hand on her blade and the other on her hand. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by Youkai. They all had a sense of fear from the tales they were told by her being a curse. One Youkai spoke outloud before charging at. "Damnit go back where you came from! Gyumaoh will rule no matter what damn curse you are!" Holding her blade Kanatu waited for the Youkai to move and immediately decapacitated him, his head rolling in front of his comrades. The other Youkai showed no remorse and continued charging at her one after another.

Kanatu began to tire after a short while and still there was only a few Youkai left. She had slight bruises and cuts from Youkai who had gotten a hit on her and her left arm was bleeding profusely for a shallow wound. Holding her blade with her right hand, she finished off the last Youkai. Leaning on her blade she breathed heavily, trying to regain herself. She gained some energy and straggled back into the direction she walked, holding her limp arm while she hugged her katana with her right arm. After a little while it was getting close to dark. Kanatu fell for the seventh time and this time stayed in the dirt. Her arm had stopped bleeding but the pain she felt was nothing compared to anything. She winced and leaned against a tree, wiping her mouth with her right hand as blood dripped from her lip.

Standing the pain no longer she decided to stay here. She tried to keep her eyes open but they grew heavier with each passing minute. She stood up barely and stumbled forward, falling in the middle of the trail, slipped back into an unconciousness black space. The birds ahead flew off from their perch as the moon shined in the darkness, the only light brighter then the stars right now.

Later on the night faded as the sun rose in the east. A voice of an angry monk echoed throughout the forest.

"DAMNIT BOTH OF YOU URUSAI!"

Kanatu heard but even if she wanted to find the source of the voice she had no feeling or strength to even move. She felt for feeling in her left arm and could feel the dried blood on her sleeve. She winced and fell back into her unconciousness. Hearing a motor didn't even wake her, she felt beyond anything that involved movement. She breathed softly and heard a few voices close to where she was.

"Damnit Hakkai keep your eyes on the road!"

"Oh, quite sorry Sanzo."

"Hey look there's someone in the road!"

She gripped her eyes shut in both fear and uneasiness as she heard a screech and tires hitting the dirt as the motor soundstopped, she felt the prescence of something in front of her, barely inches away. Four men got out of the jeep. A monk with a chakram proving he was one of those entitled with the name of Sanzo, a cheerful green eyed man with a monocle on his right eye, a red headed man with a headband across his forehead, and a small brunette with golden eyes and a matching diamend to contain his powers.

xXxXxXxXxX 


End file.
